Love: and the Drama Queen
by Ais Krim Lord
Summary: Cagalli adalah pencinta kesederhanaan, dan aku adalah pembenci kesederhanaan. Tapi kami berjodoh, jadi semuanya akan baik-baik saja, bukankah begitu? -Tunggu sebentar, apa-apaan dengan drama ini? aku tak mengerti apapun. Cagalli pembenci drama, tapi skarang ia menarikku dalam dramanya.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Sunrise dan Bandai  
**Warning:** AU, Athrun POV, OOC,

**a/n:** Cerita ini sedikit berkaitan dengan 'Love: Is Simple', tapi dengan pairing, jalan cerita, dan ending yang sama skali berbeda.

**Love****: and the Drama Queen**

Namaku Athrun Zala.

Aku pintar, jago olahraga, tampan, dan dikagumi semua perempuan. Apalagi yang bisa membuat hidupku sempurna? Tidak ada. Hidupku sudah sangat sempurna.

Aku mendapatakan semua yang kuinginkan bahkan tanpa benar-benar berusaha untuk mendapakannya.

Pemuda lain iri padaku? Sudah pasti. Ingin menyakitiku? Pfft.. _as if_.

Mereka tak mungkin bisa melukaiku. Aku punya pion yang akan selalu berdiri di hadapanku untuk melindungiku. Para _fangirl_-ku itu.

"Slamat pagi, Athrun." Sapaan dengan suara ceriah itu milik salah satu dari _fansgirl_-ku.

Rambut pirang sebahu, bola mata berwarna keemasan. Tak ada yang begitu mengagumkan darinya. "Pagi, Cagalli." Senyum lembutku kuberikan padanya, dan ia memerah.

Sejujurnya, ia sedikit menyebalkan. Suara penuh kepercayaan dirinya, dan binar kagum dari penggemarnya. Menyebalkan. Tapi aku membutuhkannya sebagai pionku—ah. Bukan. Tapi sebagai _Queen_-ku. Itu sebabnya aku harus tetap bersikap manis padanya, sampai aku mendapatkan _Queen_ penggantinya.

Aku tak pernah mengatakannya pada siapapun, tapi kenyataannya, aku tak dapat melakukan apapun tanpa seorang _Queen_. Seperti _King_ dalam permainan catur, aku tak dapat melangkah jauh. Aku butuh pelindung.

Berjalan beriringan, aku dan Cagalli melewati koridor. Kelereng keemasannya bersinar penuh kepercayaan diri—memuakkan.

Semua siswi menatap kagum pada kami, tapi tak ada yang berani menyapa. Ini adalah hari pertama kami dibangku kelas satu sekolah menengah pertama. Bergerak menyentuh tangan Cagalli, aku berujar "Ayo cepat!" Dengan senyum mengukir sambil mulai berlari kecil menariknya melewati lorong demi lorong hingga berhenti tepat di depan pintu dengan plang kecil menggantung di atasnya. VII-A. Kelas baru kami.

Pintu bercat putihnya kugeser dengan sebelah tanganku yang bebas, membuat semua siswa di dalam sana—siswa yang selama setahun ke depan akan berada dalam kelas yang sama denganku—menoleh kearahku dan Cagalli.

Para siswi mendecak kagum melihatku. Aku tersenyum karena hal itu.

Melangkah memasuki kelas, tangan kiriku tetap memegang erat pergelangan tangan Cagalli, sampai tatapanku bertemu dengan gadis berambut pink tua yang dikuncir dua—

Semua pemuda di kelas sesekali mencuri pandang ke arahnya, dan aku tau, aku telah menemukan _Queen_ pengganti Cagalli.

—genggaman tanganku pada Cagalli kulepaskan. _Bye bye_, Cagalli.

XXX

Hari pertama di sekolah menengah pertama belum diisi dengan pelajaran. Hanya jam kosong yang sengaja diberikan pada kami agar kami dapat lebih mengenal teman-teman baru kami dengan baik.

Dan hari pertamaku menakjubkan.

Aku langsung terkenal, terima kasih pada rupaku yang menawan.

Selama jam kosong, tempat dudukku dikerumuni siswi-siswi di kelasku, tak terkecuali _Queen_ baruku itu.

Namanya Meyrin Hawk, dan dia adalah model dari salah satu majalah terkenal. Bagus. Itu dia yang kubutuhkan dari _Queen_-ku. Dia pasti akan lebih kompeten dibandingkan Cagalli.

Cagalli berasal dari keluarga biasa. Sifatnya pun biasa—kalau tidak mau kubilang bar-bar. Tapi dia terkenal, bahkan sejak kami masih berada di taman kanak-kanak. Itu kenapa aku membutuhkannya.

Kudelikkan keleren _zambrud_-ku kearah Cagalli di meja sebelahku, dan mendapati Kira sedang duduk berbagi bangku dengan Cagalli, menceritakan beberapa hal tak penting yang entah kenapa justru dibalas dengan senyum hangat Cagalli. Cagalli sering tersenyum percaya diri, tapi ia jarang memperlihatkan senyum hangatnya, bahkan padaku, pemuda yang—sangat kuyakini—ia cintai.

Kira dan Cagalli adalah saudara kembar. Tak banyak yang tau, karena orang tua mereka bercerai sejak mereka masih berusia lima tahun. Kira mengikuti ibunya, yang kemudian menikah dan mengganti nama keluarga mereka. Sementara Cagalli bersama dengan ayahnya. Nama keluarganya jelas tak diganti.

Cagalli Yula Hibiki. Banyak yang memuji keindahan namanya. Tapi Cagalli berkata, ia merasa namanya sangat sederhana. Pembohong. Aku tau ia sadar namanya indah—dan. Ya. Aku sadar namanya mengagumkan, tapi aku tak akan pernah mengatakannya padanya. Itu hanya akan membuatnya besar kepala dan merasa bahwa ia lebih baik dariku. Tak mungkin ada orang di dunia ini yang tak suka dipuji.

Aku; saat baru pulang dari taman kanak-kanak dulu, akan selalu mampir ke rumah Kira dan Cagalli. Melangkah masuk, kudengar suara dua wanita dari arah ruang keluarga. Ibu Kira dan Cagalli dengan ibuku. Orang tua mereka dengan orang tuaku bersahabat, lebih-lebih lagi, saat itu rumah mereka berada persis di sebelah rumahku, tak heran aku sering mendapati orang tuaku berada di rumah mereka, ataupun sebaliknya.

Aku mendengar suara wanita itu, saat mereka mengubah nama keluarganya.

"_Cagalli Yula Zala"_ aku baru lima tahun, dan belum paham apa maksudnya hal itu. Tapi satu hal yang dipikirkan Athrun kecil saat itu, _'nama itu terdengar menyenangkan'_.

Suara siswi-siswi di sekelilingku membuatku tersentak bangun dari lamunanku, dan kembali memberikan perhatianku pada mereka. Mereka berisik, dan aku bangga karna akulah penyebabnya. Menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mereka lontarkan, aku tak lupa untuk mengukir senyum di bibirku. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mereka lontarkan hanya berupa pertanyaan ringan, seperti nama lengkapku, tanggal ulang tahun, hobi, kesukaan, dan sejenisnya.

Meyrin berada di paling depan kerumunan, jadi aku dapat langsung menatap bolamatanya.

Ia cantik. _Princess type_.

Cagalli juga sering dipanggil seperti itu. _Princess_. Tapi ia tak pernah suka. Saat kutanya kenapa, ia menjawab, "_princess_ itu hanya gadis cengeng yang berlindung di belakang orang tuanya." Aku berpikir sejenak saat ia mengatakan hal itu, dan tersadar betapa benarnya kata-kata Cagalli. "Kalau begitu, kau lebih suka dipanggil _Queen_?" Tanyaku yang dibalas dengan tatapan tak terima dari Cagalli. "Aku adalah _King_. Aku yang memerintah, aku yang memimpin, aku yang paling berhak atas segalanya." Dan aku memberikan tatapan tak terima yang sama dengannya. 'Aku, adalah _King_ dan kau adalah _Queen_. Itu sudah mutlak.' Tapi tak menyuarakannya.

Saling bertatapan dengan Meyrin, ia menundukkan kepalanya, mensejajarakan dirinya dengan aku yang sedang duduk. "Siapa dia?" Bisiknya pelan, mengerling kepada Cagalli.

Dia tunanganku—

"Dia teman sekelasku di sekolah dasar."

—Aku sadar bahwa Ibunya dan Ibuku ingin menjodohkan kami saat aku berusia 10 tahun.

"Siapa namanya?"

—Tapi pada usia itu, aku menjadi terkenal. Dan Cagalli yang selalu menempel padaku membuatku terganggu. Hanya dengan sekali lihat, aku tau ia menyukaiku.

Kukedikkan bahuku atas pertanyaan dari Meyrin. "Entahlah. Kami tak begitu akrab." Saat kuucapkan kata itu, dapat kurasakan tatapan tajam Kira padaku.

Kira dan aku bukan teman lagi. Dia membenciku. Kira peka, dan itu sebabnya ia langsung sadar bahwa aku memanfaatkan Cagalli. Ia sama sekali berbeda dengan kakaknya yang sedikitpun tak menyadari hal itu—aneh rasanya, mengingat mereka adalah saudara kembar.

Kira pernah memperingatkan Cagalli, tapi Cagalli yang bodoh hanya tersenyum dan menjawab, "Athrun tidak seperti itu."

Dia begitu mempercayaiku, sama hal-nya dengan pemujaku yang lainnya.

Hidup itu sederhana. Selama kau menganggap kau bahagia, maka kau akan bahagia. Itu kata Cagalli, dan oh.. betapa aku sangat menyetujui kata-katanya.

Tak pernah sekalipun aku menderita.

Dunia seolah berputar di sekelilingku.

Tak peduli berapa kalipun aku mengangkat pemujaku sebelum kemudian menjatuhkan mereka, membuat mereka merasa buruk dan terpuruk, mereka tak akan pernah melepaskan tangan mereka dari kakiku.

Selalu dan selalu menganggapku menawan, menganggap senyumku memukau.

"Kupikir kalian kakak beradik." Meyrin tersenyum. Dan aku paham apa maksudnya. Wajahku dan Cagalli memang mirip. Kami ditakdirkan untuk bersama.

Tawaku kubuat semenyenangkan mungkin. Dan tanpa menghilangkan senyumku, aku menjawab. "Tidak mungkin. Aku bahkan tak tau apa-apa tentang dia—" Meyrin mengangguk paham. Kekecewaan sedikit tersirat di wajahnya.

Bagian dalam pipiku kugigit. "—selain fakta bahwa ia dan saudara kembarnya punya _affair_." Tambahku.

Kelereng lavender Meyrin membulat, dan aku dapat menghembuskan nafasku kembali.

Meyrin mengagumi Cagalli. Aku tidak menyukai fakta itu. Cagalli itu milikku—Ya. Aku menyukai Cagalli. Saking sukanya, sampai aku membencinya. Membencinya karena tak ingin kisah kita berjalan dengan sederhana.

Kesederhanaan adalah hal yang membosankan. Aku adalah pembenci kesederhanaan.

Sementara aku menghembuskan nafas legah, gadis lain yang mengerubuniku justru tercekat. "Dengan kembarannya?" Pertanyaan Meyrin mewakili rasa penasaran gadis lainnya.

"Ya." Aku menjawab santai. Merasa bangga aku berhasil membuat Meyrin yang beberapa saat lalu sepertinya tertarik pada Cagalli kini justru sedikit merinding jijik. "Pemuda berambut coklat yang sedang tertawa bersama Cagalli—" kepalaku kukedikkan ke arah Kira. Gadis yang lain mengikuti arah kedikanku dengan bola mata mereka, tanpa memalingkan kepala mereka, tak ingin diketahui oleh orang yang saat ini tengan dibicarakan. "—adalah saudara kembar Cagalli."

Tatapan jijik dari gadis-gadis itu mebuatku mati-matian berusaha menahan tawaku.

Aku selalu mengangumi betapa aku dapat dengan mudahnya menggenggam kendali pada gadis-gadis itu. Dan Cagalli, gadis yang sebelumnya begitu hebat, sekarang tak lebih dari seorang pendosa di mata gadis lain.

Kudelik kembali kelereng _zambrud_-ku pada Cagalli. Kira membungkuk membisikkan sesuatu padanya, sebelum kemudian mengecup kening Cagalli dan melangkah meninggalkan kelas. Cagalli tersenyum lebar, melambaikan tangannya pada Kira saat Kira berada di ambang pintu.

Kurasa Kira baru saja membisikkan kata pamitnya pada Cagalli untuk kembali ke kelasnya. Kira memang selalu mengecup kening Cagalli saat mereka berpisah.

Aku membenci hal itu. Membenci Kira yang sering menyentuh Cagalli. Itu bukan hal wajar, bahkan saudara kembar identikpun tidak melakukan hal itu, aku yakin seyakin-yakinnya.

Tapi mereka tidak menjalani hubungan terlarang. Cagalli tak cukup gila untuk mengecewakan ayahnya yang sangat ia kagumi, dan Kira tak cukup jahat untuk menyakiti ibunya yang sangat ia sayangi.

Semua perkataanku pada gadis-gadis itu adalah murni kebohonganku. Kebohonganku yang justru semakin sempurna karena Kira kembali melakukan salam perpisahannya, menunjukkannya pada seisi kelas.

Trima kasih banyak, Kira.

Saat pintu kelas menutup, melenyapkan sama sekali sosok Kira dari pandangan kami, Cagalli berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiriku dengan tenang, tak mempedulikan tatapan jijik dari siswi yang mengerubuniku.

"Kau menyukainya." Tuduh salah seorang diantara mereka, membuatnya berhasil mendapatkan perhatian Cagalli.

Sepasang kelereng Cagalli menatap lurus wajah gadis itu. "Siapaa?" Tanya Cagalli, huruf terakhirnya sedikit ia tarik, membuat nada yang terdengar menyenangkan di telinga. Senyum tak lupa ia ukir di wajahnya.

Aku mendengus saat gadis yang beberapa saat lalu menatap kelereng Cagalli dengan tatapan jijik dan menuduh kini justru memerah melihat senyum Cagalli. "Uhh.." Ia menggaruk pipinya, dan Cagalli masih tetap menatapnya, membuatnya semakin salah tingkah. "Kira?" Sebelah keningku kuangkat. Gadis itu seharusnya menyebutkan nama Kira dengan lebih tegas untuk memojokkan Cagalli. Bodoh.

"Kau suka Kira kan?!" Bahkan sekalipun Cagalli tak punya perasaan seperti itu pada Kira, dengan nada memojokkan itu, Cagalli seharusnya merasa sedikkit tak nyaman. Dan Cagalli memang merasa tak nyaman, walaupun berhasil ia atasi dengan cepat.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku, menyembunyikan senyum banggaku pada suara tadi. _Queen_ baruku.

"Kira?" Cagalli menaikkan sebelah kening pirangnya. Wajahnya menunjukkan ketertarikan, tapi aku tau ia tidak tertarik. "Dia tampan ya." Ia tertawa. Aku tak pernah suka betapa suara tawa menyengakan yang dipaksakan milik Cagalli terdengar lebih natural dibandingkan milikku.

"Menjijikkan." Meyrin berkata diantara dengusannya. Membuat suasana sekitar terasa tak menyenangkan. Tapi aku menikmati suasana ini, sampai Meyrin berkata dengan suara meninggi. "Menjijikan! Kau menyukai saudara kembarmu sendiri." Membuat tubuh Cagalli menegang selama sesaat. Kelereng keemasannya melirikku, menatapku dengan tatapan jijikknya, dan aku merasa nafasku terhenti.

Ia tau bahwa akulah yang menyebabkan hal ini, akulah yang memfitnahnya, akulah yang memberitahukan berita bohong tentang hubungan terlarang antara ia dan Kira. Ia tau karena selain aku, Kira, dan dia sendiri, tak ada lagi orang di sekolah ini yang tau bahwa ia dan Kira adalah kembar.

Tatapan jijikkan ku balas dengan tatapan mengejekku. Tak ingin membuatnya menganggap bahwa aku kalah darinya. Aku tidak boleh kalah darinya. Aku selalu hebat di matanya, sama seperti aku selalu hebat di mata gadis lain. Dia akan tetap menganggapku mempesona bahkan setelah aku mebuatnya terpuruk, sama seperti gadis lain. Harusnya seperti itu.

Cagalli membuka bibirnya, membuat gerakan bibir yang cukup sederhanya untuk bisa kupahami. '_bye, bye_'. Dan aku merasa hidupku hancur.

Menurut Cagalli, hidup yang rumit itu hanya ada dalam drama picisan.

Jika Cagalli tanpa sengaja mendengar seseorang berkata bahwa hidup itu rumit, dan betapa orang itu tak tahan lagi dengan kehidupannya, Cagalli akan selalu tertawa dan berkata dengan sedikit nada mengejek kepada orang itu. "Pencinta drama."

Oh, betapa Cagalli tak pernah sadar bahwa ia sendiri tak begitu jauh dari drama.

Cagalli adalah _Drama Queen_ dan aku adalah _Drama King_. Teman-teman kami di sekolah dasar menyebut kami seperti itu sejak pertama kali kami mementaskan drama putri salju pada hari festifal kebudayaan saat kami masih berada di bangku kelas lima.

Cagalli tak pernah mau mengakuinya, tapi menurutku, ia penghancur kehidupan orang dengan dramanya. Ia sama denganku.

Seperti yang pernah kukatakan, aku pembenci kesederhanaan. Walau hidupku sederhana, tapi otak dan gaya berfikirku tidak sederhana. Aku ingin membuat hal yang sederhana menjadi rumit, dan tertawa saat hal sederhana itu berusaha mempertahankan kesederhanaannya dalam kerumitan.

Aku ingin membuat pemujaku merasa tersiksa karenaku, tapi tetap memujaku. Aku ingin Cagalli merasakan konflik yang sama, tapi tetap mempertahankan cintanya padaku. Seperti yang biasanya ada dalam drama. Pemeran utama perempuan merasa tersakiti saat orang yang ia cintai mencacinya, membuangnya, dan menganggapnya tak ada, tapi tetap mencintai pemuda itu. Cerita akan berakhir dengan _Happy Ending_ saat si pemuda membalas perasaannya.

Aku sangat menginginkan hal itu, sampa-sampai sama sekali melupakan fakta jelas bahwa Cagalli adalah pembenci drama.

Cagalli pembenci drama. Dan ia keluar dari dramaku tepat setelah ia sadar aku menjadikannya sebagai salah satu pemain di dalamnya. Meninggalkanku bermain dalam drama tanpa pemeran utama perempuan.

XXX

"Pass!" Teriakku pada salah satu temanku yang sedang dikepung. Ia melirik ke arahku, dan dengan cepat melempar bola padaku. Aku menangkapnya, mulai mendrabble bola itu menuju area lawan. Beberapa lawan sudah berjaga di sana, sementara beberapa lainnya sudah mengepungku. Membuat gerakan mengecoh, aku berhasil lolos dari kepungan mereka, tapi itu tak akan lama sebelum mereka berhasil kembali mengepungku, jadi saat aku cukup yakin dengan posisiku, aku mengangkat tanganku, dan melempar bola itu pada ring lawan.

Masuk. _Tree point shoot_.

Peluit ditiup oleh guru olahragaku, menandakan pertandingan kami selesai yang disambut oleh sorakan teman-temanku atas kemenangan kami. Teman-temanku menepuk bahuku. "_Good job_, Athrun." Kata pemuda yang tadi mengoper bola padaku. "_Thanks._" Jawabku sambil tertawa. Saat Dearka beranjak pada teman-teman yang lain untuk mengagumi kemenangan mereka sendiri, aku melempar tatapanku pada arah bangku penonton.

Di sana siswi-siwsi kelas kami duduk menonton kami. Guru olahraga kami memang tak pernah mau menggabungkan perempuan dan laki-laki. Jadi saat kami bermain, mereka hanya diperbolehkan untuk menonton. Dan sebaliknya, jika giliran mereka, kamilah yang akan duduk menonton.

Mataku menangkap sosok Cagalli. Kelerengnya masih memperhatikan teman-temanku.

Sekarang sudah sepuluh bulan berlalu, dan Cagalli seolah menghapusku sama sekali dalam kehidupannya. Aku tak akan mepermasalahkannya jika ia menghindariku—karena itu paling tidak berarti ia masih menyadari keberadaanku—tapi ia tidak menghidariku. Aku seolah tak terlihat. Ia menatapku, tapi seolah menembus ke belakangku.

Rasa benciku padanya semakin besar, tapi cintaku padanya sedikitpun tak berkurang. "Heeeh! Ada gadis mesum yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Ahmad." Aku menatap Cagalli dengan tatapan mengejek. Semua siswa mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada Cagalli, dan aku bisa melihat tubuh Cagalli menegang.

Masih menatapnya, aku menunggu sampai Cagalli mempertemukan kelereng emasnya dengan _zambrud_-ku hanya untuk sekedar memberikan tatapan bencinya. Tapi ia tak kunjung melakukannya.

Sementara Ahmad yang berdiri tak jauh dariku terlihat memerah. Sudah jadi rahasia umum ia mempunyai perasaan pada Cagalli. Teman-teman sekelasku tertawa dan mulai berteriak menggoda mereka.

Aku tak merasa Ahmad sebagai sainganku, ia terlalu jauh dibawahku. Tapi aku benci bagaimana ia mengambil posisiku sebagai satu-satunya pemuda—selain Kira—yang dekat dengan Cagalli. Dan aku tersinggung bagaimana Cagalli tak pernah bermasalah dengan hal itu.

Siswi-siswi mengelilingi Cagalli. Aku tak dapat mendengar apa yang mereka ucapkan pada Cagalli, tapi aku cukup yakin mereka sedang menanyakan apakah Cagalli menyukai Ahmad atau tidak.

Gosip tentang hubungan terlarang Cagalli menyebar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah seminggu setelah hari pertama, dan memudar setelah sebulan berlalu. Penggemar perempuan Cagalli tak pernah kembali mengaguminya, tapi tak pernah juga bisa benar-benar membencinya, dan tetap menjadi teman Cagalli. Tak ada perempuan yang bisa membenci Cagalli, kurasa itu sudah ditakdirkan.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju ke arah bangku penonton. "Aku tidak punya perasaan seperti itu pada Ahmad." Kudengar Cagalli menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu dengan nada tak tertarik. Aku tersenyum kecil, tentu Cagalli tidak menyukai Ahmad. Menunduk untuk mengabil barang-barangku yang kuletakkan di bawah bangku, aku berucap pada mereka. "Cagalli tidak mungkin menyukai Ahmad." Saat kepalaku kuangkat, aku dapat merasakan jantungku berdegup kencang, menyadari bahwa Cagalli mempertemukan kelerengnya dengan kelerengku.

"Kenapa tidak?" Tanya Miriallia, gadis yang belakangan akrab dengan Cagalli. Aku menoleh ke arah Miriallia, memberikannya tatapan biasa. "Karna Cagalli dan aku ditakdirkan untuk bersama." Nada suaraku juga terdengar biasa, seolah hal yang baru kukatakan adalah hal paling jelas yang pernah ada. Dan menurutku, kenyataan bahwa aku dan Cagalli ditakdirkan bersama memang terlihat jelas dari rupa kami.

Kulihat Cagalli membuka bibirnya, hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi kembali menutupnya. Membuatku menggigit bibir bawahku, mati-matian berusaha menahan senyum senangku. Cagalli sudah kembali menyadari keberadaanku.

Cepat-cepat aku mengambil semua barang-barangku, keluar dari ruang olahraga, dan pergi ke ruang ganti untuk mengganti pakaian olahragaku dengan seragam. Setelah selesai, aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari ruang ganti, dan berdiri bersandar pada tembok depan ruang ganti.

Tangga menuju kelas kami berada di sebelah barat, sementara ruang ganti putri berada di sebelah timur. Jadi, saat mereka selesai menggati pakaian mereka, mereka harus melewati ruang ganti putra lebih dulu.

Dengan ekor mataku dapat kulihat Cagalli dan Miriallia berjalan semakin mendekat. Saat mereka sudah melewatiku, aku menegakkan tubuhku dan mulai melangkah dengan tenang di belakang Cagalli. Miriallia menoleh ke belakang untuk menatapku, keningnya bertaut. "Kau menyukai ku?" Aku mengernyitkan hidungku, memberi tatapan jijik padanya. Ia membalas tatapan jijikku sambil lalu dan menjawab, "Cagalli tak menyukaimu." Kata-katanya sedikitpun tidak nyambung dengan pertanyaan sebelumnya, tapi kata-kata itu membuatku kesal.

'Tau apa dia. Cagalli menyukaiku.' Aku berpikir marah. Berusaha untuk tetap mempertahankan kepercayaan diriku, tapi tak berhasil. Dengan kesal, aku barjalan menaiki tangga. Miriallia sudah mencapai ujung atas tangga, dan Cagalli masih berada dua tangga di bawah Miriallia. Aku mempercepatkan langkahku, masih dalam keadaan kesal.

Bahuku menyenggol bahu Cagalli, tapi langkahku tidak kuhentikan.

Aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi, tapi saat aku sudah berada di atas, saat tatapanku kukembalikan ke anak tanggah untuk mencari keberadaan Cagalli, kudapati tubuhnya berada di atas lantai dalam keadaan terlentang.

Beberapa siswi kelas kami yang sudah selesai mengganti pakaian mengelilingi tubuh Cagalli, sementara beberapa siswi lain bersama dengan siswa seluruhnya yang tak mendapati adanya darah mengalir dari kepala Cagalli dan kelereng emas Cagali masih terbuka sepenuhnya menyimpulkan bahwa itu bukan masalah besar, dan mulai melangkah menaiki tangga, meninggalkan Cagalli.

Siswi yang menaiki tangga tersenyum kearahku—mereka penggemarku—, sementara siswi dibawah tangga menatap benci padaku—mereka teman Cagalli.

Meyrin melambai ke arahku, aku membalas lambaiannya dan menunggunya. Saat Meyrin sudah berada di sebelahku dan kami baru akan melangkah menuju kelas kami, kudengar Mirallia berbisik pelan, tapi tak cukup pelan hingga aku tak dapat mendengarnya. "Cagalli tak akan pernah menyukaimu." Dan setelah itu, ia berlari menuruni tangga untuk memastikan keadaan Cagalli.

XXX

Kakiku melangkah, menerobos kerumunan yang sedang mengelilingi papan informasi, tujuanku sama dengan tujuan siswa-siswi yang berkerumun itu—ingin mencari tau di kelas mana aku ditempatkan.

Aku tak segera beranjak saat aku menemukan kelasku—VIII-B, dan tetap berdiri di situ, mencari dengan teliti nama gadis yang belakangan ini tak bisa berhenti kupikirkan. Gadis yang ditakdirkan untuk bersama denganku. "Cagalli.." Mataku masih menatap dengan teliti, "Cagalli.." Aku tak menemukan namanya berada pada kelasku. Sebelumnya kami tak pernah berada dikelas yang terpisah—bahkan Kira yang jelas-jelas saudara kembar Cagallipun pernah beberapa kali berada di kelas yang berbeda dengan Cagalli—itu salah satu bukti bahwa Cagalli dan aku ditakdirkan bersama. Aku mulai frustasi sekarang, tapi memutuskan untuk tetap mencari nama Cagalli. Kali ini berpindah pada kelas-kelas yang lain. "Cagalli Yula Hibiki.." Tapi tak dapat menemukan namanya di kelas manapun.

Membalikkan tubuhku, aku melangkah keluar dari kerumunan. Beberapa langkah di depanku kulihat Meyrin sedang bergelayutan manja pada seorang pemuda dengan poni yang dicat orange sebagian.

Sebelum upacara penutupan akhir tahun ajaran, Meyrin menyatakan cinta padaku. Aku menolaknya dengan kasar. Aku tau ia sudah punya pacara, dan bahkan saat ia menyatakan cintanya padaku ia belum memutuskan hubungannya dengan pacarnya. Kurasa ia baru akan mau memutuskan hubungannya dengan pacarnya jika aku menerimanya, tapi karena aku menolakknya itu sebabnya ia tetap bersama dengan pacarnya saat ini.

Meyrin adalah _Queen_-ku. Aku hanya membutuhkannya untuk tetap menjagaku, dan bukan karena aku menyukainya.

Aku mungkin jahat. Tapi aku tak merasa ada orang yang jauh lebih suci dariku. Memang seperti itulah hidup manusia kan? Saling membutuhkan.

Aku juga tau bahwa Meyrin takut sendiri. Aku tau bahwa Fllay tak bisa melakukan apa-apa tanpa Kira, aku tau Kira selalu membutuhkan Cagalli saat ia frustasi, aku tau Cagalli masih sering memanggil 'Mama.' saat menangis, dan aku masih tau banyak lagi manusia yang tak bisa sendiri.

Kadang kupikir Cagalli kejam. Ia memanggil ibu kandungnya 'Mama' dan ibu tirinya 'Ibu', sengaja membuat garis batas antara kedua orang itu. Aku pernah sekali berkata begitu padanya, dan ia membalasku dengan tatapan kesal. Ia tak mungkin menyamakan ibu tirinya dengan ibu kandungnya. Menurutnya, menyamakan orang yang dulu menampungnya selama sembilan bulan di dalam perut, mengajarnya berbicara, bersama dengannya, memeluknya saat ia menangis, menyuapinya, dan menemaninya selama lima tahun, dengan orang yang baru mengenalnya setelah dia sudah cukup paham tentang dunia itu justru lebih kejam. Aku hanya diam saat dia mengaakan itu, tak yakin apakah aku harus menyetujuinya atau tidak.

Aku tak kenal dengan ibu tiri Cagalli. Yang kutau hanya nama beliau, Erika Shimonz.

Sekarang setelah kupikirkan lagi, aku merasa benar-benar hancur. Yang menginginkanku bersama dengan Cagalli adalah ibu kandung Cagalli, bukan ibu tirinya. Tapi ibu kandung Cagalli sekarang sudah tak punya hak lagi atas Cagalli. Ayah Cagalli pun sepertinya tak begitu tertarik untuk menjadikanku menantunya.

Aku semakin frustasi, menyadari banyak hal yang mengikatku dengan Cagalli hancur satu persatu, membuatku tak percaya diri tentang takdirku dengan Cagalli.

Sementara aku sibuk dengan pemikiran-pemikiranku, kakiku sudah membawaku tepat di depan kelas baruku. Tangganku bergerak untuk menggeser pintu kelas, dan melangkah masuk, menemukan beberapa orang yang kukenal sejak kelas tujuh. Meyrin tidak berada di dalam sana. Wajar, dia memang bukan jodohku. Jodohku adalah Cagalli―pasti!

Kakiku melangkah. Mendapati belum ada seorangpun yang menempati bangku paling depan, tepat di depan papan tulis, aku meletakkan tasku pada gantungan tas di samping meja itu, dan mendudukan diriku.

Beberapa siswi mengerubuniku, tapi beberapa yang lain nampaknya sedang asik berkumpul menceritakan apa yang mereka alami sebelum datang ke sekolah. Miriallia berada dengan kumpulan gadis-gadis yang sedang bercerita itu, tapi sama sekali tidak ikut menyumbangkan cerita. Ia sibuk memberikan tatapan bencinya padaku, tak terima bagaimana aku membuat Cagalli tak pernah mau lagi datang ke sekolah.

Tapi aku tak tau apa-apa. Aku tak mengerti apa-apa. Cagalli jatuh dari tangga, aku tak sengaja mendorongnya. Demi tuhan. Aku tak mungkin mencelakakannya.

Cagalli bahkan tak lecet sedikitpun saat ia jatuh dari tangga, membuatku tak percaya saat beberapa gadis yang waktu itu mengerubuni Cagalli masuk ke kelas dan memberi informasi pada beberapa gadis lain yang tidak ikut mengerubuni Cagalli tentang kondisinya. Kata mereka, saat Cagalli berusaha membangunkan dirinya, air matanya jatuh, dan ia kembali memposisikan dirinya terlentang, tidak berusaha kembali untuk bangun.

'Huh?' Aku bisa merasakan kepalaku pening saat itu, dadaku sakit saat bayangan Cagalli yang menangis muncul di benakku. Tapi aku tetap tak mengerti pembicaraan gadis-gadis itu.

Kupikir, aku tak seharusnya terlalu memusingkan pembicaraan gadis-gadis itu, karena keesokan harinya Cagalli akan datang ke sekolah dengan keadaan yang biasa. Kupikir begitu. Tapi aku tak menemukan Cagalli di bangkunya pada keesokan harinya. Dan keesokannya lagi. Dan keesokannya lagi. Dan keesokannya lagi—hingga tahun ajaran pertama berakhir. Sekarang sudah masuk tahun ajaran kedua, tapi aku tak menemukan keberadaan Cagalli di sekolah ini.

Tak ada yang tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Cagalli—aku cukup yakin Miriallia sendiripun tak mengetahuinya.

"Tadi aku ketemu dengan Cagalli." Tubuhku menegang mendengar perkataan gadis itu. Aku menolehkan kepalaku pada kumpulan gadis yang berada dua bangku di belakangku. Aku mengenal gadis itu, ia sekelas denganku tahun kemarin.

Miriallia yang berada di sana juga ikut menegang, sebelum kemudian membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya, "Di mana?" Gadis itu menatap Miriallia. Bahunya ia kedikkan, "Entahlah. Aku tak tau nama jalannya. Itu pertama kalinya aku menginap di rumah tanteku." Keningku bertaut, tak suka info setengah-setengah yang diberikan gadis itu. "Tapi Cagalli menggunakan seragam yang berbeda dengan seragam kita." Lanjutnya.

Cagalli pindah sekolah. _Cagalli benar-benar menelantarkanku_.

Kepalaku kutengadah menatap langit-langit, aku ingin skali menangis, tapi laki-laki tidak boleh menangis.

Siswi yang sebelumnya mengerubuniku memilih untuk bergabung dengan kerumunan yang lain, sepertinya tertarik dengan topik yang mereka bahas. Aku merasa legah, jelas tak ingin wajahku yang kacau dilihat oleh mereka.

"Kurasa itu seragam Archangel Middle School―" Ia memberi jedah, keningnya bertaut, tak benar-benar yakin tentang nama sekolah itu. "Kalian tau ORB High?" Pertanyaannya yang sama sekali keluar dari topik membuatku mengernyit. Gadis-gadis yang lain pun sepertinya tak begitu mengerti, tapi memutuskan untuk tetap mengangguk. "Tentu saja tau. Itu SMA paling terkenal di kota ini." Jawab salah satu dari mereka. Gadis itu menjentikkan jarinya, "Nah, letak sekolah baru Cagalli tepat bersebelahan dengan ORB High." Katanya semangat.

Aku sudah tak mau mendengarkannya lagi. Kepalaku ku letakkan di atas meja, dan membenamnya dengan tanganku.

Aku ingin pindah sekolah. Ingin mengikui Cagalli. Tapi ayahku pasti tak akan megizinkanku untuk melakukan hal itu.

XXX

Bibir bawahku kugigit. Mataku masih menatap papan informasi di depanku. 'Kenapa?!' Rasanya aku nyaris gila. Kedua tanganku di samping tubuhku kukepalkan, berusaha menahannya agar tidak bergerak merobek kertas pengunguman hasil ujian masuk ORB High yang ditempel pada papan informasi itu.

Aku lulus dengan mendapat peringkat tiga―bukan itu permasalahanku. Aku lulus pada SMA yang tak ada Cagalli di dalamnya―apa gunanya aku masuk sekolah ini jika tak ada Cagalli di sini?

Seharusnya Cagalli ada di sini.

Semangatku sama sekali menghilang. Aku tak punya keinginan untuk mengikuti upacara penerimaan siswa baru hari ini, jadi aku membalikkan badanku, melangkah keuar dari sekolah. Kakiku yang berbalut celana panjang putih terus berjalan, pikiranku kacau, membuatku sama sekali tak memperhatikan sekitarku, hingga aku menubruk sesuatu di depanku.

Tas jijing yang tak kupegang dengan erat jatuh, membuat isi di dalamnya berceceran di jalan.

"Maaf." Ucap apa yang kutabrak itu. Aku tak memusingkannya, dan mulai memungut barang-barangku. "Skali lagi, maaf." Sepertinya ia benar-benar merasa bersalah, karena dapat kulihat tangannya bergerak memungut barang-barangku. Sebenarnya itu bukan salahnya, ia bisa saja langsung meninggalkanku. Kurasa ia memang didik dari kecil untuk selalu mengutamakan sopan santun.

Tanganku masih terus memungut barang-barangku, mulai bergerak kearah yang lebih dekat dengannya setelah memastikan semua barang-barang di sekitarku telah kupungut semua. _Zambrud_-ku dapat melihat tangan kirinya yang bergerak lebih cekatan dibandingkan tangan kanannya. Sepertinya ia kidal.

Setelah memungut semua barangku, ia menyerahkannya padaku, aku menerimaya, memasukkan barang itu dalam tas jinjingku. Resletingnya kutarik, menutup tasku, tak ingin barang-barangku jatuh berceceran lagi untuk yang keduakalinya.

Dia bangkit berdiri, menepuk rok kotak-kotak dan jas berwarna kremnya, membersihkan debu yang mungkin masih tertempel di sana. Aku mengenali seragam itu.

Gerakannya kutiru, dan saat aku sudah cukup yakin tak ada debu lagi yang menempel pada bajuku, aku memutuskan untuk mengankat wajahku, sekedar memberi anggukan pamit padanya.

Tapi aku dapat merasakan jantungku berhenti berdetak. "Cagalli?" Ucapku, nyaris hanya berupa bisikan, tak begitu yakin dengan apa yang kulihat.

Suaraku mungkin terlalu kecil sampai ia tak dapat mendengarnya. Tubuhnya yang jauh lebih pendek dariku pun membuatnya tak dapat menatap wajahku. Cagalli tak pernah mendongak untuk menatap seseorang, ia bilang, ayahnya berkata bahwa itu tindakan yang tidak sopan.

Aku masih menatapnya. Sudah dua tahun lebih aku tak melihatnya. Ia yang dulu nyaris sama tinggi dengaku sekarang terlihat begitu kecil dan mungil, membuaku ingin melindunginya dari diriku yang dulu.

Aku benar-benar akan melindunginya dari diriku yang dulu. Aku masih membenci kesederhanaan, namun jika Cagalli menyukai hal itu, aku juga akan menyukai kesederhanaan demi dia―

Cagalli membungkuk pamit padaku, dan berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah, berbaur dengan anak-anak yang mengenakkan seragam sama persis dengannya. Seragam Archangel Middle School.

―Tapi sepertinya, kesederhanaan sudah tak ada dalam kisah kita. Kesederhanaan tak mampu mempertahankan dirinya dalam kerumitan yang kubuat. Itu salahku.

Kepalaku pening, dadaku sakit. Zambrudku masih memperhatikannya.

Ia menggunakan seragam Archangel Middle School, memegang tas jinjingnya di tangan kirinya.

Cagalli adalah siswi sekolah menengah pertama. Cagalli kidal.

Dadaku semakin sakit. '_Drama mengerikkan apa ini?_' Aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

**Cagalli pembenci drama, ia keluar dari dramaku, tapi ia menarikku dalam dramanya.**

Hari ini, dan detik ini juga, aku memutuskan untuk membenci drama.

**-To be continue-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter: 2**

Aku menatap langit-langit kamarku. Pikiranku kembali pada gadis yang tadi pagi kutemui.

Sekarang aku mulai merasa bodoh. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa langsung menduga bahwa gadis itu adalah Cagalli? Dipikirkan bagaimana pun, tetap saja tidak masuk akal. Cagalli mungkin dari segi usia memang setahun lebih muda dariku, tapi ia seangkatan denganku. Ibunya sengaja memasukkan dia dan Kira ke taman kanak-kanak lebih awal agar aku dapat menjaganya. Ya, agar aku dapat menjaganya. Ibu mereka hanya berharap agar aku menjaga Cagalli. Tanpa Kira. Hanya aku menjaga Cagalli. Hanya aku dan Cagalli.

Bibirku melengkungkan senyuman. Jelas sekali sejak awal Ibu mereka ingin agar aku dan Cagalli dapat bersama.

Tapi Cagalli tak pernah menginginkan perlindunganku, bahkan sejak masih sangat kecil. Ia akan datang padaku saat ia senang, dan menghabiskan waktunya dengan Kira saat ia sedang sedih. Ia seolah berpikir bahwa aku tak dapat diandalkan.

Hanya karena aku anak tunggal dan tak punya saudara yang dapat kulindungi, tidak berarti Kira si anak bungsu jauh lebih baik dariku. Aku tersinggung, tapi kutahan, hingga hal itu mulai terasa menyebalkan. Kuteriakkan kata-kata penuh kekesalanku pada Cagalli saat kami berada di bangku kelas tiga.

Cagalli mengerjap beberapa kali saat itu, ia tidak begitu mengerti apa yang sedang kuucapkan. Memang, saat aku meneriakkan kata-kata itu kami tidak sedang bertengkar, atau apapun sejenisnya. Aku hanya tiba-tiba merasa kesal pada Kira yang selalu mendapat perhatian lebih Cagalli. "Apanya dari kau yang lebih bagus dari Kira?" Cagalli saat itu masih belum paham dengan maksudku, tapi melihat tampang kesalku membuatnya merasa terhibur, dan tampang terhibur Cagalli semakin membuatku kesal.

Aku membuka mulutku, akan membalas Cagalli dengan sengit. "Athrun lebih tampan dari Kira, tentu saja." Tidak. Tidak. Aku bukan salah satu dari sekian banyak anak kecil yang menyebut diri mereka sendiri dengan menggunakan kata ganti orang ketiga tunggal. Itu bukan suaraku. Jadi, dengan penasaran, aku menoleh ke sampingku, dan menemukan seorang gadis berdiri di sana.

Beberapa gadis yang lain mengangguk setuju dengan pernyataan gadis itu. Dan itulah saat dimana aku pertama kali menyadari bahwa aku memiliki penggemar.

Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan pada Cagalli yang hanya tertawa geli. "Jangan marah, tapi menurutku Kira lebih tampan." Hah. Usaha yang bagus Cagalli, tapi kita semua tau kau menyukaiku.

"Eh, kami pikir Cagalli suka pada Athrun?" Salah satu gadis itu berucap.

"Padahal kalian cocok, lho." Yang lain menambahkan. Aku merasa jantungku berdebar, dan wajah Cagalli yang memanas terlihat jelas.

Aku bukan salah satu dari penggemar Cagalli. Cagalli adalah salah satu dari penggemarku. Menurutku, Cagalli yang tak punya hal menarik pada dirinya terlihat sangat manis dengan semburat merah di pipinya. Semburat merah yang muncul karena aku.

Di antara rasa senangku, kearogananku meningkat.

Cagalli besoknya datang ke sekolah seperti biasa dan tetap menyapaku, sedikit pun tak mempermasalahkan perdebatanku dengannya di hari sebelumnya. Kira juga tak begitu mempermasalahkannya, begitu pun denganku.

Aku semakin sering memulai pertengkaran mulut dengan Cagalli, dan sadar bahwa Cagalli tak pernah melepaskanku setelah semua ucapanku. Aku melakukan hal sama pada gadis lain, mereka akan menangis, tapi tidak pernah membenciku.

Rasanya mengagumkan sekali. Aku seolah memegang kendali atas semua hal.

Kira yang mulai menyadari perubahanku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pertemanan kami. _Oh well_, siapa peduli.

Dia juga memperingatkan Cagalli, tapi Cagalli tak percaya. Itu pertama kalinya aku merasa memenangkan Cagalli dari Kira.

Cagalli dan aku tetap berteman. Dan banyak hal yang semakin kusadari; sebagian besar penggemarku juga adalah penggemar Cagalli, aku sadar bahwa aku membutuhkan seseorang agar aku bisa bergerak. Dan begitulah, aku memutuskan untuk menjadikan Cagalli _Queen_-ku, dan tak pernah lagi memulai pertengkaran bodoh dengannya.

Nafasku kutarik dalam-dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya dalam kekesalan. Kupikir Cagalli dulu tidak meninggalkanku karena dia cinta setengah mati, ternyata sepertinya itu hanya karena dia memang tidak merasa tersinggung dengan kata-kata yang kuucapkan. "Untuk apa mempertahankan sesuatu yang tidak pantas untuk dipertahankan." Itu adalah kata-kata Cagalli saat kami berada di bangku kelas enam pada Sai yang sedang frustasi karena gadis yang ia sukai, Fllay. Aku setuju dengan kata-kata Cagalli.

Fllay memang sepertinya hanya mempermainkan perasaan Sai. Aku tak tau bagaimana perasaan Fllay pada Kira, tapi ia begitu bergantung pada Kira. Kira yang pada dasarnya senang memanjakan seseorang tak mempermasalahkan hal itu, hingga hari di mana ayah Fllay meninggal, dan Fllay mulai bersikap tak waras. Ketidakwarasan Fllay sepertinya menular pada Kira, membuat Kira menghabiskan hari-hari yang berat saat itu.

Aku merasa miris, "Jadi Cagalli menganggapku tak pantas untuk dipertahankan, eh?" Dan aku bahkan jauh dari kata tak waras, seperti kasus Fllay.

Kembali menghembuskan nafas, kudengar suara pintu kamarku diketuk, sebelum kemudian disusul dengan suara seorang wanita. "Athrun, sudah waktunya makan malam." Dengan malas, aku merangkak turun dari tempat tidur, sama sekali tak menyusahkan diriku untuk menyahut panggilannya. Kudapati wanita berambut raven berdiri di depan pintu kamarku saat pintu telah kubuka sepenuhnya "Kalau dipanggil orang tua, kau harus menyahut." Ucap wanita itu, menasehatiku. Aku menggerutu "Iya, Bu." Balasku setengah hati.

Ibu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, dan mulai melangkah menuruni tangga. Aku mengikuti beliau dari belakang. Di meja makan, kulihat Ayah sudah mengambil tempat duduknya. "Oh," Menyadari keberadaanku, Ayah menyapaku, sekedar untuk basa-basi. "Bagaimana hari pertamamu?" Aku tidak menjawabnya sampai aku sudah mengambil tempat dudukku. Ibu yang juga sudah mengambil tempat duduknya kini menatapku, penasaran dengan jawabanku.

Aku membolos pada hari pertama. "Hari pertamaku mengagumkan" Tapi jelas aku tak mungkin menjawab dengan jujur, jika aku masih sayang dengan nyawaku. Ibuku menghembuskan nafasnya, lega. Beliau selalu khawatir aku akan menjadi salah satu siswa yang tersisihkan di kelas. Hah, yang benar saja. Itu adalah hal paling mustahil yang pernah ada.

Kami makan malam dalam diam. Sesekali Ibu bertanya tentang Cagalli, yang kuabaikan sama sekali. Ibu masih menaruh harapan pada Cagalli. Aku pun begitu. Tapi aku tak akan membuat diriku terlihat seperti orang yang tergila-gila padanya, jadi saat Ibu-ku masih tetap bersih keras bertanya tentang Cagalli, aku menjawabnya dengan nada tak tertarik. "Entahlah. Dia tidak ada di ORB" Sudah lama sekali sejak Cagalli terakhir datang ke rumahku, sekitar kelas empat SD, mungkin. Tak heran Ibu begitu merindukannya.

"Kenapa kau belum juga berpacaran dengan Cagalli?" Nada Ibuku terdengar sedikit memojokkan. Aku tak suka mendengarnya. Dipojokkan jelas tak pernah menyenangkan, jadi untuk lolos dari hal itu, aku mengucapkan hal yang benar-benar bertentangan dengan apa yang kupikirkan. "Aku tidak menyukainya, Bu. Kami hanya teman baik." Tapi serius, Pacaran? _Pffft_.. Lucu sekali. Hal itu terdengar membosankan di telingaku. Kisahku dan Cagalli akan jauh lebih indah dari pada itu.

Aku sudah menghabiskan makananku, tapi tak bergerak dari tempat dudukku, menunggu Ayah dan Ibu berdiri terlebih dahulu. Tak ada yang berdiri bahkan setelah keduanya menyelesaikan makanan mereka. Kurasa mereka ingin memulai percakapan-percakapan ringan.

Kutunggu salah satu di antara mereka membuka mulut. "Cinta itu bukannya bermula dari pertemanan?"

_What the_—keningku bertaut. Sedikit pun tak menduga kata-kata itu justru keluar dari mulut Ayah "Kata siapa?" Balasku sengit. Aku tahu beberapa orang yang berpacaran dengan teman dekatnya. Tapi walau begitu cinta tidak bermula dari pertemanan.

"Kata Ayah." Beliau menjawab santai, mengedikkan bahunya.

Kukernyitkan hidungku, jijik. "Kisah Ayah dan Ibu tidak bisa dijadikan landasan, dong." Nada tak terimaku nyaris tak bisa kusembunyikan "Aku dan Cagalli punya cerita yang berbeda." Ibu yang duduk di sebelah Ayah mengangguk setuju.

"Lagian, pacaran dengan teman dekat itu rasanya mengerikan sekali." Itu kata ibuku, yang membuat mata Ayah membulat dalam keterkejutan. Jadi-menurutmu-pacaran-denganku-mengerikan? Kalimat itu tertulis jelas dalam raut wajah ayahku. Ibu mendengus dan menjawabnya, "Kita tak pernah pacaran, _honey_..." Dan aku tiba-tiba merasa mulas.

Tak mau percakapan ini melebar, aku memutuskan untuk berdiri lebih dulu dari tempat dudukku, dan beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk menyikat gigi dan membersihkan wajah. Saat aku kembali, aku mendapati ibuku sedang memasukkan piring-piring yang baru selesai beliau cuci ke dalam rak piring. "Ibu.." Beliau menoleh, memberikanku senyum keibuannya. "Sudah mau tidur, sayang?" Tanyanya, yang kubalas anggukan.

Buru-buru beliau mengeringkan tangan beliau pada celemek hijau yang beliau kenakkan, melepas celemek itu, meletakkannya di atas lemari, kemudian melangkah ke arahku. "Selamat tidur." Ucap Ibu sambil mengecup pipiku singkat. Aku tersenyum. "Selamat tidur, Bu. Aku sayang Ibu." —_what? Got a problem?_ Baru pernah ngelihat anak dimanja?

Kuberikan tatapan membunuhku pada seseorang yang mengejek di dalam kepalaku.

Aku selalu _self-conscious_ setiap kali ibuku mengecupku. Seolah Cagalli di dalam kepalaku menertawakanku dan berkata tentang betapa manjanya aku. "Anak tunggal manja, ya.. Tidak bisa menjadi pemimpin." Selalu saja Cagalli mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Aku kesal, karena kalimat itu dalam telingaku terdengar seperti, "Kau tak bisa memimpinku."

Cagalli tak pernah mengatakannya, tapi aku tau ia tertarik dengan anak sulung, yang mana menurutku konyol sekali. Apa bagusnya anak sulung? Mereka hanya anak sok tau dan sok berkuasa. Kuucapkan hal itu pada Cagalli, setengah berteriak.

Kening pirang Cagalli bertaut, ia tak pernah suka jika anak sulung dihina. "Bukan sok tau. Tapi anak sulung memang tau lebih banyak."

"Haaah? Kata siapa? "Aku peringkat pertama di kelas. Dan aku bukan anak tunggal." Walau Cagalli terlihat tak terima, tapi ia tak lagi membalas kata-kataku. Aku menang.

" . _Love you too, _Athrun." Ibuku tertawa kecil, mungkin senang aku tak pernah berubah, tetap Athrun kecilnya yang manis dan imut—sebenarnya, aku tak pernah suka dianggap 'manis dan imut', tapi dalam diriku, ada kebanggaan tersendiri menyadari bahwa aku, Ayah, dan Ibu tetap menjadi keluarga yang harmonis, di saat keluarga lain yang memiliki anak seumuranku masuk pada masa-masa berat mereka. Masa-masa di mana anak mereka mulai membangkang mereka.

Aku berharap aku tak akan pernah menjad anak yang seperti itu "Mimpi indah." Kuanggukkan kepalaku, pamit pada Ibu, dan melangkah meninggalkannya.

Di ruang keluarga, Ayah serius menonton berita, sesekali menggerutu, berkomentar betapa koruptor seharusnya memiliki masa tahanan yang lebih lama, sebelum kemudian mengalihkan sepenuhnya perhatian beliau padaku saat beliau menyadari kehadiranku,

"Sudah mau tidur?" Tanya beliau dengan nada yang sama persis dengan ibu.

"Iya. Selamat tidur, Yah." Kataku.

"Selamat tidur," Ayah membalas dengan tangan terangkat, melambai padaku. Terlihat bodoh.

XXX

Badanku kuhempaskan di atas tempat tidur. Nafasku kutarik dalam-dalam. Mataku kupejamkan.

_Gadis itu pasti bukan Cagalli. Tidak mungkin gadis itu adalah Cagalli._

Kata-kata itu kuucapkan berkali-kali dalam benakku, hingga kantuk perlahan menyergap, membawaku masuk ke alam mimpi.

XXX

Gadis itu seharusnya bukan Cagalli kan? Iya kan?

Keningku bertaut, menatap pada dua orang yang sedang bercakap di depan gerbang Archangel Middle School. Beberapa siswa-siswi dari ORB High School dan Archangel Middle School yang berlalu-lalang melewatiku sama sekali kuabaikan. Tatapanku masih fokus pada dua orang itu, benar-benar tak mengerti bagian mana dari kesimpulanku yang salah. Aku masih menatap mereka sampai dua gadis dengan seragam sama persis dengan si gadis yang sedang ku perhatikan, melewatiku. Mereka terkikik geli sambil mengucapkan hal yang kemudian kuanggap benar-benar menggelikan.

"Seperti biasa ya, Cagalli dan pacarnya mesra sekali..."

Itu Cagalli? Masuk akal kalau dilihat dengan siapa gadis itu sedang berbicara sekarang. Aku antara ingin menangis lega karena akhirnya berhasil menemukan Cagalli-ku, dan menangis frustasi karena semakin dipikirkan, semakin aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada Cagalli.

Tapi, apa tadi kata dua gadis itu? 'Pacar'?

_Hell_—kutarik lengan salah satu gadis, membuatnya menoleh ke arahku dengan tatapan bingung. Jariku menunjuk pemuda yang sedang berbicara dengan Cagalli itu, "—dia saudara Cagalli. Bukan pacar." Aku menekan suaraku, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menyembunyikan kekesalanku. Tapi bukannya menyadari kesalahan fatalnya, gadis sinting itu justru melepaskan tangannya dariku dengan paksa dan menatapku seolah aku orang paling tak waras yang pernah ia temui.

"Ganteng-ganteng sinting. Ih." Temannya berbisik belan, memberikanku tatap yang sama persis dengan tatapan yang ia berikan padaku.

Tatapan mereka kutiru, dan balik melemparkannya pada mereka berdua. Aku merasa seperti bocah, meladeni kesintinga anak sekolah menengah pertama. Sebelum aku benar-benar memulai pertengkaran bocah dengan kedua gadis itu, kuputuskan untuk beranjak. Sebelum memasuki gerbang sekolah, aku melemparkan tatapanku sekali lagi pada Cagalli dan pemuda itu.

Kira pacar Cagalli? _Pfft_.. yang benar saja. Itu hal paling mustahil di antara yang paling mustahil yang pernah kudengar.

Perasaanku sudah kembali tenang saat aku memasuki gerbang. Dan saat aku kembali teringat seragam Kira yang sama persis dengan seragamku, aku nyaris melonjak kegirangan. Kira anak ORB, yang artinya Cagalli juga akan masuk di sini. _See_... kubilang juga apa, aku dan Cagalli memang berjodoh.

Yang perlu kulakukan hanya bersabar menunggu setahun, dan aku akan kembali bersama dengan Cagalli. Aku hanya perlu memastikan selama setahun ini tak ada alien yang mencoba menculik Cagalli dariku. Saat Cagalli bersama denganku lagi, ia akan menceritakan semua hal yang tidak kumengerti, seperti halnya yang sering ia lakuka saat aku dan dia masih kecil.

Senyumku mengukir. Ya… setahun lagi.

**-To be continue-**


End file.
